


Sensation

by TheSingingHoneybee



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lucrezia POV, Touch, intropective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSingingHoneybee/pseuds/TheSingingHoneybee
Summary: Lucrezia contemplates her desire for her brother after a long absence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished The Borgias on Netflix and I can't get enough of these two. I hope you enjoy this short vignette!

Extended exposure has a way of normalizing even the most extraordinary of sensations. Sweet neroli perfume, while intoxicating during application, fades quickly into the background. The slide of silk on skin may give one shivers the first time, but it will become unremarkable after the hundredth time. However, it only takes a week on the road to make even the hardest of beds feel luxurious. As it has been said, distance makes the heart grow fonder.  
  
So it is with Cesare’s touch.  
  
How long has it been since she has seen his face? This morning she had counted the days in her head as her lady did her hair. But now Lucrezia’s mind has only room for the fire in her stomach and the burning of where his hand holds hers.  
  
He smiles at her and speaks softly of having missed her, but his attention is quickly called away by their mother. He is not hers alone. But Cesare does not loosen the gentle if firm hold on her much smaller hand. The longer his skin warms hers the higher her spirit soars.  
  
It isn’t enough.  
  
Perhaps it had never been enough. But she had not been aware of that before Cesare had kissed her, before she had invaded his bed, before his tongue had demanded entry into her mouth, before . . . before. Now she understands the possibilities and his hand wrapped around hers is not enough.  
  
Lucrezia traces Cesare’s profile with her eyes. Her gaze lingers at his lips for a second more than it had at the rest before she bounces her gaze up to his smiling eyes. He is grinning at their mother with his eyes crinkled and his teeth showing. He turns to Lucrezia once more and meets her gaze. His smile of mirth fades and warms and a shudder of affection trills down Lucrezia’s spine. He gives her hand a gentle squeeze before turning his attention back to what their mother is saying.  
  
Their mother suggests they go into the house to sit and escape the Roman sun. As they started walking, Cesare draws Lucrezia closer and links their arms together. He leans in closer and presses a kiss against the top of her head.  
  
“You look radiant,” he says in a low voice that sends another shiver through his sister.  
  
“Are you staying long?”  
  
He takes a moment to answer.  
  
“Long enough.”  
  
“And will you sleep here?”  
  
Cesare stops walking forcing Lucrezia to do the same.  
  
“My love, where else would I wish to sleep?”  
  
She meets his dark eyes and contemplates the emotion there before nudging him into resuming their forward progress.  
  
“If you are sleeping here,” she says carefully, “Then you should know that the beds have been rather cold at night as of late.”  
  
He nods and pulls his face into a mask of false gravity. “I’m sure we can come up with a solution if we put our heads together.”  
  
Lucrezia smiles and presses herself as close to Cesare as she can without upsetting the balance of their steps. Oh, how she has missed this!  
  
Oh, how she will mourn when he goes away again.


End file.
